


All you have to do is ask

by Oneshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshine/pseuds/Oneshine
Summary: It all happened because Han liked to please his fans.





	All you have to do is ask

**Author's Note:**

> For leeknowanti, because she always encourage me.

"Kiss Minho-oppa!"said fan standing in front of him. Jisung already signed her album and was ready to make small talk and hold hands. Maybe sing something, if she asks, because Jisung usually do everything fans ask him to. He even answers embarrassing questions because when he is nervous ,and he maybe doesn't look like this but he is always nervous when he is at the fansign, he can't lie. This is the reason he is called Peter Pan again.

"Kiss?" he asked to make sure that he heard that alright.

"Yeah!" the girl nodded vigorously "On the cheek. Like Changlix kiss!"

Jisung looked at Minho. He was done talking with a fan and was shooting finger kisses to the camera.

"Alright" agreed Jisung. "I'll give Lee Know-hyung surprise kiss on the cheek!" he whispered. He was excited thinking about kissing his hyung. He knew he didn't stand a chance with winning heart of his crush so at least he can steal a kiss and said that it was all idea of this girl. After all making fans happy was important part of their job. Not as important as making music, but close enough. 

The girl looked really happy and Jisung had to hush her before Minho will hear her.

Han looked at Minho and swallowed. Suddenly he thought that he should said "No" to the girl and sing her some cute, love song. But now there wasn't a time to feel cowardly. He slowly moved closer to Minho. Minho is really pretty, he though quickly closing his eyes. He could already feel warmth of Minho's body. 

"Jisungie..?" He heard before his lips touched Minho. Panicked he opened his eyes and looked Minho in the eye. In the eye? When he has closed eyes, Lee Know turned his head and he kissed him on the lips. He, Han Jisung, kissed his crush, his love of his life, his reason to wake up everyday, the cutest dancer that graced the earth with his presence, he kissed Lee Minho on the lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss he was dreaming of late at night (or early in the morning), under the stars after their first date, like he wanted it, but it was the kiss.

Han straighten up so quick he can swear that something in this back snapped. He felt so embarrassed and nervous. He did first thing that he could think of, except frantically thinking, _I kissed him, I kissed him, oh, God, I finally kissed him_. He grabbed chipmunk plushie (named Chip) and hit Minho (who was looking at him with eyes wide open) in the shoulder.

"Hyung" he whined. "Why did you turned your head? I was supposed to kiss your cheek. Now our sweet fan will be dissapointed" he pouted.

"No, no! Don't be sad! It was even better than kiss on the cheek" said the girl smiling. Her cheeks was red. Jisung wondered if his cheeks also are red. They should be. It would be very fitting. Jisung made mental note to check later on the photos made by fans. Oh, God! Photos! There are photos of his first kiss. Jisung wanted to hide himself in the hole. Preferably in the hole at the moon. Really deep hole at the moon sound fantastic right night.

Rest of the fansign passed in a daze. Jisung was almost sure he rapped. Or maybe singed? Danced? Truth to be told, we was all the time thinking about kiss. He didn't remember what he was doing. When the fansign ended he was first in their bus. The rest of the band was buying food or something, Jisung wasn't sure. 

He quickly sat in his seat, and his heart started beating harder when he realised that he will be sitting next to Minho again. He didn't know why, but they were almost always sitting next to each other in their “bus of love” as one of the fans called their bus. Rest of the members prefered to sit alone and catch a bit of sleep or just listen to music all by themselves. But Jisung and Minho always were sitting together, on the same seats like there was some kind of deal binding them. Not that Jisung complained. He liked to just sit quietly next to older boy who was asleep and just listen to his breathing (and talking, oh boy he sometimes talked such funny gibberish) while he write some lyrics. 

Sleeping next to Minho was really nice and comfortable. Except for a time when he was not letting him sleep and was saying things like “Don't sleep or you'll die”. That was just creepy. Jisung didn't want to die before he will have his first kiss. But it already happened. In sum, sitting next to Minho wasn't a problem. Until now. 

What if Minho is angry? Even if he was angry he couldn't show it at a fansign in front of the fans. But in the bus? When camera wasn't rolling? It was a fair game. Because yeah, they where close, they where brothers who loved and cared about each other, but because of it, and because they where together almost 24/7 they were quarreling like there wasn't tomorrow. He still has nightmares about "Chicken incident" when Chan, during long night when 3racha was writing new songs, gave them to eat chicken. But, no, this wasn't any ordinary chicken. This was the best chicken they have eaten in their life. To bad, they didn't see a post note that said "Woojin" and was laying next to it. The next morning hell broke.

More than angry Minho, Jisung is afraid that Minho was disgusted. He could deal with anger but not with that. He knew that being gay isn't a thing that everyone accepts easily, but knowing that wouldn't lessen a pain if Minho stopped talking to him because of that. If any of his friends was homophobic he would be devastated, he knew that.

Han heard Minho laughing. He decided to pretend to be asleep. He always was quickly falling asleep, so it shouldn't be suspicious to the members.

"Oh, Jisungie is already asleep” Han heard a voice of Chan. “He didn't look good at the fansign, I hope he isn't coming down with something."

Jisung felt a hand on his forehead.  
"He doesn't seem warmer than normal" said the leader. Han had to stop himself from smiling, he just loved how caring Chan always was. "But maybe keep an eye on him, Minho."

"Of course" Jisung felt that Lee Know sat next to him. 

Rest of the members filled out the bus, and they moved. Everyone tried to be quiet for the sake of Jisung and because of that soon everyone fallen asleep. Jisung was too nervous to sleep so when he heard Minho talking in his sleep, he opened his eyes.

He decided to scroll thru his timeline to get his thought away from "the kiss situation". Jisung adjusted the brightness so no one will notice that he is still alive and wrote tweet saying "When you kiss your crush by the accident BIG FAT MOOD" Han posted it before he decided that it may be a stupid idea. His account of course wasn't in any way linked to him, and was on the smaller side but he was always carefull what he wrote about because stans can be crazy and if anyone will find out that him, Han Jisung, has a twitter account he would prefer not to be exposed too much.

After posting he scrolled aimlessly through timeline. Someone replayed to his tweet "can't relate bro. my crush is like, in the Korea like now, but I hope you'll have more luck with yours" with 13 hearts emoticons. He quickly give a heart to this replay and couldn't help but notice that this person has his face on the icon. When he clicked on her profile it wasn't hard to guess who she had in mind while she wrote the replay to his tweet. He felt oddly flattered. He always felt a little bit embarrassed when he saw how much time fans give to him and how much they love him even through he wasn't really that special. He quickly replayed to her "You're so sweet! Thank you so much! Jisung loves you!<3"

Soon he saw post from one of his favourite accounts "minsungofficial". Sue him that he liked to watch how fans shipped him with love of his live. It was nice to see how they saw their relationship and it was even nicer to pretend that his love wasn't one-sided. 

Suddenly Minho mumbled "Are you awake?" rubbing his eyes. Quickly he moved closer and kissed Jisungs forehead. For a long moment he was kissing Han's head and Jisung was too surprised, and tired to react.

"Good. You don't have a fever" whispered Minho when he moved away.

"What?" asked Jisung. "Why did you do that?"

"To check your temperature, silly. This is how my mom have always done that." he laughed.

"It was weird, hyung" whined Jisung, happy that Minho wasn't treating him any different. He put his phone back into his pocket. "Don't do things like that without warning."

"You didn't give me any warnings at today's fansign" teased Lee. Jisung looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think" he said, not daring to look at his hyung. He started to hope that they would just ignore "the situation". Apparently not.

"It's ok. It's not like you stole my first kiss." Minho poked at Jisung's cheek. "So don't make that face"  
_Well, it was **my** first kiss_ thought Han. When he was younger, in Malaysia, there wasn't anyone who would like to kiss him, and when he come back to Korea he knew that he doesn'r want to kiss girls. He was also too preoccupied with chasing his dreams to worry about things as trivial as kissing.

"What was your first kiss like, hyung?" asked Jisung, still not looking at his crush. We didn't really want to know but he was desperately trying to stop thinking about "the incident" and how it was special for him while for Minho it was a thing he didn't even think twice about.

"You know what they say. What happens in Japan stays in Japan. It wasn't nothing special. It was normal."

Minho casually took Jisungs hand. Han thought that his heart will jump out of his chest when he did it, even though it wasn't nothing out of ordinary. Holding hand was normal in their band. It was sign of friendship and quiet reminder that they have each other.

"What about you? Who stole your first kiss?" asked Lee Know. 

Jisung didn't know how to answer this. He could try to lie, or maybe just say that isn't Minho's business, or that he doesn't want to talk about it. 

"Why do you ask, hyung? You were there" he said, looking Minho in the eye. He didn't know where sudden bravery came from, but it was amazing feeling. 

Older looked at him in pure confusion. 

"What?" he asked.

"But it was nice, I think" - added Jisung. feeling calm, Maybe because he was tired, maybe because Minho didn't let go of his hand, maybe because he used all his yearly panicking earlier. He leaned his head on Minho's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight, hyung"

 

A few days later, Jisung was alone in the studio making a few changes in the song he was composing. Work was going great and he felt relaxed. He didn't even notice when door opened, but he heard knocking. Smiling Minho was leaning on door-frame.

"Do you wanna get a second kiss, too?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad, if you wanna leave a comment or kudos I would really appreciate it.


End file.
